Freak You Out
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: This is just a little songfic encompassing the songs 'Freak You Out', 'Emerald City', and 'Patiently' all by Emma Lahana. Basically, an unlikely pair gets together at one of Hogwarts' biggest dances of the year. HPSS slash. Don't like it? Don't read i


**Freak You Out**

**Disclaimer:**  
I own not thing with the exception of the ideas expressed in this fic...The lyrics used in this fic belong to Emma Lahana as the characters belong to J.K. Rowling...

**Rating:**  
T

**Pairing:**  
HP/SS (a.k.a. Snarry or Harry/Severus)

**Songs Used:**  
"Freak You Out" by Emma Lahana, "Emerald City" by Emma Lahana, and "Patiently" by Emma Lahana.

**Genre:**  
General/Romance

* * *

_I'm tryin' hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
'Cause I don't wanna  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out_

It was the week of the sixth/seventh year Prom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was abuzz with students desperately trying to find a date before they were all taken. Ron had secured a date with Hermione, Ginny with Neville, even _Draco Malfoy_ had a date with Gregory Goyle. Harry Potter had to be the only student in the entire school without a date. Though, it wasn't from a lack of offers by any means.

Harry had definitely had his fair share of invitations to the prom. However, he'd turned them all down. He'd never been to a prom before but even _he _knew it was supposed to be a night to remember. So, of course, he didn't just wanna go with the first person to ask. He'd been holding out for a certain Potions Master to ask. Although, he knew he most likely wouldn't. Harry knew he was a fool to hold out for something he'd never have. Still...a guy could dream, couldn't he? Although, Snape had been giving off a few new signs that Harry would never have thought possible.

Recently, Snape had been acting...almost pleasant. He no longer displayed any favoritism towards Slytherins, nor did he exhibit any animosity towards Gryffindors. He'd also seemed slightly more willing to work _with _his students. Nobody else would have noticed these subtle signs, but someone as obsessed with him as Harry was would have noticed right from the word 'go'. But, he knew better than to get his hopes up. After all...How could Snape ever _possibly _reciprocate his feelings?

_I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about ya baby  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying (oh yeah)  
_

Meanwhile, back in his quarters, Severus Snape sat by the fire as his thoughts drifted toward the focus of a certain raven-haired Gryffindor. A habit he'd found himself falling deeper and deeper into as of late. He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason, but he found that he could no longer keep the young wizard off his mind for any extended period of time. It was only earlier that day that he'd realized part of the reason. He couldn't explain it but he realized that he was in love with Harry Potter. Though he knew it would be a waste of time to explore it. He knew he was seen as the 'greasy old git' Potions Master and figured Harry would have no reason to go against the popular consensus among his friends. Especially after the way Severus had treated him in years prior.

Severus also pondered why he'd been given the torturous task of chaperoning the sixth/seventh year prom. If he couldn't spend the special night with the one person he loved-the one person he ever truly cared for-then, what was the point. He knew Harry would never ask him to the prom and had never expected or even _hoped _that he would. And knowing that he would have to spend an entire evening watching Harry dancing wrapped up in someone else's arms killed him. Still...there was a chance, right?

For the next week, Harry had hoped and prayed that something would change and that Severus would ask him to the prom. Though, as Saturday was fast approaching, he soon gave up hope and decided just to go stag. If he couldn't spend the special night with the person he wanted to, then he wouldn't settle for someone else. He'd rather go alone than to settle for someone less than Severus.

When Saturday night finally arrived, Harry could be found upstairs in his dormitory, putting the finishing touches on his tux and trying to calm the mop of jet-black locks that lay atop his head. Once he'd given up and settle for decent-looking hair, Harry made his way downstairs and started down towards the Great Hall with his friends and their dates, all the while thinking of a greasy haired Potions Master. _I wonder who Snape's bringing?...Or if he's even bringing anyone at all?..._Harry thought to himself, tuning in and out of the conversations going on between his friends.

Finally, all the students and faculty had arrived in the Great Hall and the prom got underway. The first dance just had to be a slow dance. _Grrreeeaaattt...I get to sit out on the sidelines and watch everyone else enjoy themselves while I look like a total idiot and a loser...Why'd I even bother to come in the first place?..._Harry thought to himself as he watched as Dumbledore introduced the band.

"Good evening, students...We've all been through some rather...Interesting events these past couple of years...More than any school should have to go through...But we hung in there...And we got through it...So, let's have some fun tonight...I would like to start things of by welcoming all of you to the first annual sixth/seventh year prom in Hogwarts history...And now it is my pleasure to introduce to you a lovely artist by the name of...Kira Ford!..." Dumbledore stepped aside as he gestured toward a medium height witch with fair skin and curly chestnut brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades. With that, a soft and slow melody began to play as the witch's angelic voice filled the Great Hall.

"Every morning in my mind  
I get tired of being confined  
Sometimes, I'm tired a while  
Stuck in ground every land  
Reaching out for a hand  
Your hand"

Harry's eyes wandered over toward the other side of the room where the object of his obsession was standing, seemingly staring at him. Although, apparently, if he had been staring, he knew he'd been caught as he quickly diverted his gaze elsewhere.

"Slip into my room, I'll slip into you  
We can leave my little world   
Oh, lead me to a better place  
Oh, save me from my state of grace  
Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today  
Gonna kick my shoes off anyway  
Emerald City

I'm locked in  
A prisoner of planet real  
My true desire revealed  
Concealed

Take me like a storm  
Take me in your arms  
Lift me from my little world  
Oh, lead me to a better place  
Oh, save me from my state of grace  
Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today  
Gonna kick my shoes off anyway  
Emerald City

Under this skin  
My heart gets tied unwound  
Especially when you're around  
Around"

Harry seemed to notice Snape developing a pattern of staring at him until he noticed Harry catching him and then quickly looking anywhere else that wouldn't make him look suspicious. For once, Harry was glad that his friends were too caught up in one another to notice him. This left him free to admire Severus no questions asked. _Could this possibly mean that he likes me, too?_ Harry asked himself silently.

"Slip into my room, I'll slip into you  
We can leave my little world   
Oh, lead me to a better place  
Oh, save me from my state of grace  
Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today  
Gonna kick my shoes off anyway  
Emerald City  
Emerald City  
Emerald City"

By the end of the song, Harry thought to himself _Is it really possible that Severus could return my feelings for him?..._Harry thought. He suddenly felt his an intense heat flood his cheeks. _Great...Now, I'm blushing...This is just fucking perfect..._Harry thought to himself, quickly trying to hide the rosy red blush flooding his cheeks. Too late. Severus already spotted it, thinking too himself _Gods he looks good...Wait a minute...Is he actually blushing?...He's so cute when he blushes...Could this mean he actually reciprocates my feelings for him?..._Severus questioned himself. _...Only one way to find...Just bite the bullet and go for it...Send him a sign and see how he reacts...Worse case scenario, he rejects you and you lose something you never had to begin with...Thus, I've nothing to lose..._He added as an after thought as he winked toward Harry. Harry noticed the artist from the stage make her way over to the punchbowl where he'd spent his entire evening thus far.

"Hey, I'm Kira. You are...?" Kira asked as she approached Harry and poured herself a glass of punch. Turning to look at the brunette witch in front of him, Harry smiled quite convincingly and replied politely "I'm Harry...Harry Potter..." Smiling, Kira replied "Well, it's nice to finally meet the man people can't seem to stop talking about..." Nodding, Harry simply replied "Yeah...sure..." Smiling, Kira took a sip from her cup as she asked "So, you decided to go stag?" Nodding once more, Harry replied "Yeah...It's not like I didn't get any offers-I got plenty...I was just kind of holding out for someone in particular...Though, I should've known I would never get him..." Smiling, Kira simply patted him gently on the shoulder and replied "Don't worry...I'm sure everything will work out for the best..." Finishing off her punch, Kira added "Well, hey, I gotta get back to the stage...Good luck with your crush..." She called as she made her way back to the stage.

"Looking back I don't regret  
One single day  
Memories will keep me close  
When you walk away  
It's harder than I could imagine  
Guess I should have known that  
Close your eyes, I'll be there  
I'll come running anywhere

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Faithfully  
Patiently, for you

Stormy Tuesday afternoons  
Haven't been the same  
I used to stand outside and taste  
The sweetness of rain  
It's harder when it really happens  
Oh I wish I'd known that  
Close my eyes and you're there  
But I can't find you anywhere

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Patiently  
Patiently, for you

Patiently  
So patiently

(I try to find you)  
(When I'm lost I try to find you)

When I'm lost  
(Try to find you)  
I try to find you  
(When I) turn around  
I'm right behind you

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Faithfully  
Patiently, for you

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it  
And I know, that you know  
That I will keep on waiting  
Faithfully  
Patiently, for you"

Just then, Harry caught sight of Severus' wink. _Oh my God!...Did he just wink at me!...He did!...He winked at me!..._Harry thought to himself as he told himself _...Might as well go for it...After that wink, who knows...He could be interested afterall...Only one way to find out..._Taking a deep breath for added courage, Harry crossed the room and made his way over to where to Severus was standing. Severus nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Harry approaching him. _Fuck...He's probably come to tell that I'm nothing more than a perverted freak who doesn't deserve to be teaching here and that he never even wants to _look _at me again..._He thought to himself. Though, he changed his mind upon closer inspection of the younger wizard's features. _...Then again...He doesn't seem to be wearing an expression of animosity or hatred or disgust...If anything I believe I detect a slight hint of nervousness..._Never the less, Severus braced himself for a rejection he knew was imminent.

He just closed his eyes as Harry held out a hand to him. He looked as though he thought Harry was going to murder on the spot. _Why's he bracing himself like that?...By the way he's acting, you'd think he'd just been sentenced to death or something...As if..._Harry thought as took one last deep breath and calmly asked "Professor, would you care to dance with me?". By now, the artist on stage had begun to play her next song. One Harry thought to be ironically befitting of himself and the man who stood before him.

"And it goes like this  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you, baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)"

It took a moment for Harry's words to sink into Severus' mind. _..."Professor, would you care to dance with me?..."...Did he really just say what I think he just said?..._Severus asked himself, shocked at what he'd just heard. For a moment, he was actually rendered speechless. Finally, returning to his senses, Severus gratefully accepted the offered hand as he smiled for what others would have sworn had to have been the first time in his entire life and replied "I'd love to, Mr. Potter..." With that, Harry smiled in relief and lead Severus out onto the large dance floor as the music continued to play.

"Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at

It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here"

Harry just looked up as onyx locked with emerald in an intense gaze. No words were needed as their eyes poured forth with emotions that could never be put into words. Emotions neither of them would have ever thought themselves to be capable of. _He's always brought out the best in me..._Harry thought to himself with a small smile. _He's always been my light at the end of even the darkest tunnel...My one beacon of hope..._Severus thought, mirroring Harry's subtle smile. They just continued to lose themselves in the music and each other's warm and comforting embrace.

"Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out

I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
What it's all about

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at

Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out"

Harry recalled the countless times he'd wanted so desperately to tell Severus of his feelings for him but had been too afraid of rejection. Now, he found those fears to be absolutely ridiculous. Whatever the case, he was just glad things ended up the way they had. He just sighed gently in content as he rested his head on Severus' strong shoulder. Severus couldn't stop the smile crossing his face as it betrayed all the feelings he'd worked so hard for so long to hide. He just slid his arms gently around the smaller wizard's waist, pulling his body closer to his own and kissed the top of the raven-haired beauty's head.

"Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at

(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me  
(I want to know)  
Tell me

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at "

The song was nearing it's close, but to Harry and Severus, it felt as though the night would never end. Not as long as they stayed exactly as they were right now. Something about just holding Harry in his arms after wanting him for so long, thinking he could never have him, only served to make Severus fall even deeper in love with him-if that were even possible. _Merlin, what did I ever do to deserve this?...Tell me so I can do it again and again..._Severus thought to himself.

"Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out "

As the song slowed and finally died away, Severus and Harry reluctantly pulled away from the other's embrace as their eyes locked once more for a moment before Severus thought to himself _What the bloody hell...Just go for it..._As he slowly pulled Harry's face closer to his his own and ensnared the young wizard's soft tender lips with his own as he kissed him gently and passionately. Harry had been taken aback but it took mere moments for him to begin returning the kiss. Severus began to nibble ever so gently on Harry bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Permission which was eagerly granted. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth allowing it free reign to explore as he quickly dominated the younger wizard. He could feel Harry begin melting into the embrace as he moaned softly into the kiss, driving Severus absolutely wild.

Finally the two broke apart only for the lack of oxygen. Panting, they just leaned their foreheads against each other as they stared deep into the other's eyes. Both surprised to find nothing but pure love shining through. Finally, Severus broke the not so awkward silence as he whispered "Harry..." Before he'd even realized what he was doing, Harry replied "Severus..." Once the two caught their breaths, Severus added hesitantly "I...I love you, Harry..."

As the two pulled apart, while still keeping their arms wrapped securely around the other, Severus sighed as he explained "I don't know when or how or why it all happened, but recently I haven't been able to get you off my mind and the other night, I realized that I was in love with you...I never did anything about it because I thought you could never feel the same for me...I guess I was wrong..."

Slowly, a smile crept across Harry's face as he listened to Severus' confession. Hearing those words coming from Severus seemed to make it easier for him to admit his own feelings. Just then, Harry noticed something he never thought he'd live to see. A lone tear was streaming down Severus' face. Gently, Harry raised a hand to cup the older wizard's cheek as he gently wiped the tear away with his thumb as he replied softly "I love you, too, Severus...Like you said, I don't know how or why or anything...And I don't care...All I know is that saying that you mean everything to me would be understatement of the century...I love you, Severus...And I always will...".

With that, Severus wrapped his arms around the younger wizard's frame as he pulled him close to him in a vehement embrace. He held onto Harry as if he thought he would be taken away from him forever. Though, Harry didn't seem to mind. He held Severus just as tight as he buried his face into the hollow of Severus' neck. "I love you so much, Harry..." Severus added, though muffled by Harry's raven-colored locks. Smiling, Harry replied "I love you, too, Severus..."

_Slip into my room, I'll slip into you  
We can leave my little world   
Oh, lead me to a better place  
Oh, save me from my state of grace  
Oh, I'm gonna click my heels today  
Gonna kick my shoes off anyway  
Emerald City_

As the music continued to play, Harry and Severus spent the rest of the night inseparable. At the end of the night, no one seemed to notice the two of them making their discreet exit. No one except for a certain brunette and red-head. _I wonder where those two are going?..._Ronald Weasley questioned himself as his date, Hermione Granger thought to herself _Well, it's about damn time those two got together..._


End file.
